potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Bandido's Bay
The Battle of Bandido's Bay took place on Bandido's Bay in the winter of 1724 (2010). The EITC ships were injured, and though docking was restricted, they took a chance and landed. The Ship Battle Winter. 1724. A cold, foggy night. The EITC Admiral Johnny Goldtimbers was captaining a large cruising vessel, owned by Samuel Redbeard. Suddenly, two large pirate vessels came from the East and rammed the EITC vessel. The crew was awoken to cannon fire from the other ships. Samuel himself had been at the bow and nearly made it before the bow collapsed. Samuel, cursing his foolhardedness to sail in fog, drew his pistol and shot the captain of the pirate ship closest. The three ships fought until midnight, when the two pirate ships sunk. According to the sail charts, they were closest to Isla de Avaricia, or now known as Bandido's Bay. The First Signs of Trouble Samuel and his men left the boat some twenty feet off shore. They swam to the coast, where they ordered the shipwright to fix the boat. They went for the tavern, where they would half to stay until the ship was fixed, but barely got four steps. Four soldiers stood before them, dressed like miliita. "State your business" the left one ordered. They explained to the soldiers their ship had been injured. The soldiers allowed them to stay in the tavern for the night. They saw soldiers and runners everywhere on the bay. They settled in for a cold night, while Samuel and Johnny stayed awake and watched out their inn window. Out of the fog, a magnificent warship came, decked out in Spanish wargear. Samuel, still campaigning as leader of the EITC, was troubled by this sight. Apparently, so did the Royal Navy. At dawn, the king of England, John Breasly, who had come to visit Captain Leon's grave, was seen on the beach. He approached the highest ranking officer on the island. They seemed to be in an argument. Finally, a mercenary approached John and brought him to the tavern. There, he and Samuel met. It is unknown what conversation they had. Nate's Commands Hearing about EITC on his island, Nate Raidhawk disembarked his ship, and approached the tavern. He demanded they leave at once. Johnny explained the situation to Nate, but he just told them to leave of Breasly's ship. John told Nate he had no intention of leaving the EITC ship here. Nate brought in two soldiers and asked John to leave. John refused. The soldiers drew swords. Nate ordered him off the island. John stood his ground. The dagger flew. One of Nate's men had gotten impatient. John lost it. He drew his sword and killed the man. The Battle John ran outside, headed for his ship. A soldier near the shipwright rounded him off. Nate came up and John was surrounded. Nate told him he had no choice, and ordered John's death. But something caught their attention that gave John a split second advantage. The EITC a sneaked aboard John's ship and sailed away. John hit Nate in the back of the head, stunning him. He ran for Nate's ship, with daggers flying after him. A single dagger caught John in the thigh. He fell over. Nate approached him. His guard's sword was raised. John thought it was the end. But suddenly, over the horizon, he saw the Navy. He pulled his pistol and launched a bullet that was expirimental into the sky, lighting off a red flare. The next thing they knew, rounds of cannonfire pounded the island. Navy were in rowboats, landing on the island. Soon, Nate found himself with John's sword at his throat. The End John was just about to end it, but didn't. He told Nate never to try to fight him again. He got an a ship with his admiral, and sailed aboard a Dreadnought. But, just as he climbed in the dinghy, he heard "COWARD!" echo across the silence of the island. "Sink it." John Breasly replied. All the surrounding ships fire on the Spanish warship, marooning Nate and the Bandidos there. Then they opened all their ammo on the island. The island was in ruins. Today, the island is still being rebuilt, and John and Nate have not seen each other since. Category:Battles